1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light unit, and more particularly, to a light unit for a bicycle or a motorbike, the light unit activates a secondary light when the bicycle or motorbike turns to provide wider illumination area.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional light unit for a bicycle or a motorbike generally includes only one light which can be activated during night so as to provide an illuminated area in front of the rider. The light unit protects the pedestrians and the rider.
When the bicycle or the motorbike turns, the light unit at the front end of the bicycle or the motorbike can only illuminate the area that is located right head of the rider. When the road curves a larger angle, the road that the bicycle or the motorbike is about to turn is not illuminated, the straight light beam from the light unit of the bicycle or the motorbike obviously cannot let the rider to check the condition of the blind area.
A known light unit includes a light sensor which is electrically connected with a circuit board which is powered by a battery unit. The light bulb is connected with the circuit board. The light sensor sends a signal to the chip on the circuit board to control the operation of the light bulb which may generate a high beam or a low beam accordingly. Nevertheless, the light beam is a straight beam which still cannot illuminate the area that is not located at the axis of the light bulb or the bicycle or the motorbike. When riding on a curved road, the potential risk is still there.
The present invention intends to provide a light unit that activates the secondary light to illuminate the lateral area from the axis of the bicycle or the motorbike so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.